bzpowerfandomcom-20200214-history
Dawn (AMG)
The Dawn was the main evil organization in A Midnight Grey. They were a special police force tasked with maintaining order in Metru Nui. This included keeping the peace, protecting "Mata Nui", their leader, spreading Mata Nui's propoganda, keeping the Matoran working, and of course eradicating those pesky Dusk. The Dawn were very diverse, containing many different beings, all loyal to Mata Nui. From the sadistic monster Xeriak, to the sinister scientist Rhadel, to the loyal Avari, the Dawn came in all shapes, sizes, and levels of evil. What remained of the Dawn was defeated with its leader in the final battle at the Coliseum. With the revelation that Mata Nui was not the Great Spirit, but actually the transformed Makuta Cyraedra, the Dawn were split. See below. Official description: "The Dawn: Mata Nui's personal police force. For the most part, they haven't been necessary due to the fact that there's been little rebellion. With the arrival of Arkhaan in Po Metru, however, the Dawn has begun a crusade to eliminate the Dusk and their 'heresy'. The Dawn works mostly in secret, so as not to frighten the residents of Metru Nui. However, Matoran with special talents and abilities may be summoned by Mata Nui himself. The Dawn is spread out over all of Metru Nui, but Mata Nui's fortress serves as the main headquarters. Some members of the Dawn are subject to strange experiments, and thusly have abnormal appearances and abilities." The Dawn are based in Le-Metru at the Dawn Fortress, though they also occupy several laboratories in Ga-Metru, and agents are spread throughout the city. Blade of Artahka Created by former Dawn Korruhn, this group was formed when Cyraedra's true past was revealed. They are a split-off from the Dawn, dedicated to serving true justice and freeing Metru Nui from the Makuta's reign. While they have good intentions, the Blade is not as merciful as the Dusk. Known Members Korruhn Mercenary Tiro And a couple more. After the Grey Midnight, the BoA becomes a more major faction, dedicated to assassinations and espionage. For information on the new Blade, see Blade of Artahka (OE). Sons of Makuta A group of Rahkshi created by Kanrahk, who hoped to replace the rebellious Dawn with a Rahkshi army. Large amounts of Rahksh were integrated into Cyraedra's dark army, along with the Varunem (see below), but were eradicated in the final battle. It is unknown if any survived. Varunem The Varunem (Matoran for "despised") were a constantly felt danger throughout the first season of A Midnight Grey, though they first arrived on Metru Nui 777 years before the RPG began, after the Matoran Arkhaan spoke out against Mata Nui and disappeared. They appeared at night, in unstoppable numbers, killing or sending into comas anyone that crossed their path with their venom. They never went into buildings, however, so anyone who remembered to be indoors by dusk was safe. After the Dusk broke the seal on the Coliseum and recovered the Masks of Light and Shadow, they used the Kraahkan's dark power to attract all the Varunem in the city, and then used the Avohkii to destroy them with pure sunlight. Only one survived, because it was trapped inside a rock on Onu-Isa at the time: this Varunem later broke free and was mutated by the Mask of Life, becoming sentient and capable of speech. Her name was Kchtika, and she later joined the Praetoria Karzahnium. She was played by The Original Munki. The Varunem were later re-created as larger shadow creatures by Cyraedra, and became the bulk of his army after the Dawn split up. They were all destroyed in the final battle at the Coliseum. Known Members Cyraedra Xeriak Rhadel (former; deceased) Avari Korruhn (former; rogue) The Varunem Veleno Keira (former; rogue) Kanrahk Nin (former; deceased) Sybria Ortum Sercatos: Cyraedra's bodyguard AND A LOT MORE Category:Factions (AMG)